This invention relates to an alarm system, and more particularly to an alarm system for use with locking receptacles.
With the widespread use of coin-operated devices such as telephones and the like, coin boxes in the machines have been the target of thieves. This is especially true with coin operated telephones which are placed in locations which make them accessible around the clock. A coin-operated telephone, in addition to the locked coin box also has an upper locking portion of the housing which protects the electrical portion of the dialing mechanism. This mechanism likewise is a target for vandals and thieves.